


Someone Like You

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, usual Daredevil violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night intruder makes for a bright new friendship for Vy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

The only thing worse than waking from a good dream, is waking from a good dream at two in the morning. Vy couldn’t help but feel that way as she sat up in bed, wondering just what had pulled her from such a great fantasy. It wasn’t until she heard the clink of glass in her kitchen that her senses snapped to attention. Someone was in her apartment, and at this time of night, it wasn’t good. Reaching under her bed, she lifted an aluminum bat and tip toed towards the door. She took a silent breath before creeping down the hall, trying her best to slow her racing heart. A man all in black stood in her kitchen with his back to her, pouring alcohol on what she assumed was a wound. She pulled back and swung at him; he dodged at the last minute, knocking the bat aside and moving towards her. Vy swung again, and again he deflected with his arm. With a grunt, he pushed her back against the wall, trapping her bat arm and pressing an arm against her throat. She gasped for air as he seemed to study her.

“I’m sorry.” It took a moment for the words to register with her and by then he’d loosened his grip on her. Gasping for air, Vy studied the man. He wasn’t all that much bigger than her, though he was stronger than she had initially given credit for. His mask covered his eyes and nose, and his black shirt was torn in a few places. He was staring down at her and breathing rather heavily, and she noted the cut on his arm. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, turning towards the kitchen again. He seemed to feel his way through and she moved to help him instinctively.

“Hey, are you okay?” Her hand landed on his shoulder as she dropped the bat, causing him to flinch. Just as quickly, she pulled her hand back. “Sorry, sorry! Here, let me help.” Vy grabbed the alcohol and flicked on a light. He didn’t seem to react beyond taking a seat on one of her stools, seeming to feel around for the alcohol. She watched for a few minutes before pouring some onto a cotton swab and moving to clean his arm. He stiffened, but made no other move to stop her. “So, what brings you to my kitchen?” She worked to keep her tone calm, not wanting to set him off again.

“A mistake. I’m sorry I woke you.” She was already shaking her head as she cleaned the cut. It didn’t look too deep; hopefully, he wouldn’t need a hospital. 

“It’s fine. But, next time, feel free to just wake me when you get here. Lessens my anxiety just a bit.” She gave him a wry smile as she rummaged through her first aid kit for a band aid. He gave a small smile of his own. She reached towards his mask, hoping to get a glimpse of the guy who’d broken in; his hand shot out faster than she could even see, gripping her wrist just as her fingertips met the edge of the fabric. They stayed like that for a few moments before she gently pulled away, turning to clean up the first aid kit. He stood, stretching a bit and aiming for a window. He collided with her chair, giving a grunt as he did. She sighed, moving to take his arm and lead him in front of the chair. 

“I’m fine, really.” He sat down, his face remaining forward. It suddenly struck her; he was blind. 

“You should rest for a while. Wounds don’t heal if they’re under stress.” His lips quirked and it made something in her flutter. “So, what’s the name of my masked man?”

“I can’t tell you that.” She hadn’t expected any less, but it was still frustrating not to know.

“Fine. I’ll call you…Wesley.” Taking the seat across from him, she watched for his reaction. His face hadn’t turned towards her when she moved, furthering her blindness theory.

“Why Wesley, of all things?” 

“Because it’s shorter than ‘The Dread Pirate Roberts.’” He gave a laugh at that and she nodded. “Now, do you need me to call someone for you? Or could I drive you somewhere?” He sighed and moved to stand.

“No, I’m alright. I’ll probably head back home.” He felt his way to the window and she held back a smile as she moved to follow him. They reached the window at the same time, and she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Hey, stay safe out there. And if you need a place to crash, you can break in anytime.” She gave a friendly smile and he returned it, before disappearing out of the window. With a sigh, she shut it and made her way back to bed. There was no way her friends would believe something like this if she told them.


End file.
